1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wet/dry vacuum cleaners, and more specifically, to a dolly for a wet/dry vacuum.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum appliances capable of picking up both wet and dry material, commonly referred to as wet/dry vacuums or wet/dry vacs, are often used in workshops and other environments where both wet and dry debris can accumulate. Wet/dry vacs conventionally consist of a collection canister or drum, and a powerhead within which a motor and impeller assembly is mounted. The motor and impeller assembly creates a suction within the drum, such that debris and/or liquid is drawn in to the drum through an air inlet to which a flexible hose can be attached. A filter within the drum prevents incoming debris from escaping from the drum while allowing filtered air to escape. Any liquid drawn into the drum is diffused and accumulates on the bottom of the drum. The drum typically includes a drain opening that is stopped by a plug or threaded cap, so that a user can remove the cap to drain accumulated liquid from the drum.
Conventional wet/dry vacs are usually mounted on a dolly having wheels or casters to allow easy movement of the vac during use. Known dollies for wet/dry vacs typically define an opening adapted to receive a bottom portion of the collection drum. When a user lifts the drum, however, the dolly is prone to falling off of the collection drum. Attempted solutions to this shortcoming include using fasteners, such as screws, to attach the dolly to the collection drum. However, insuring that the drum mates properly with the dolly for application of the fasteners requires tighter manufacturing tolerances, thus increasing design and manufacturing costs. Moreover, the need for using tools in applying the fasteners, and the added assembly steps of installing the fasteners further increases assembly time and costs.
The present invention addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.